darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-02-14 - Meeting of Minds
As you enter Hutt HQ the guards all part quickly allowing the Hutt full access. The servents and slaves crowd around the large corpulant one to provide. Though most of the guards present dont recognize this very aged and verile hutt they still pay the same level of respect. Darlana noticing this very old hutt enter, asks his servent droid for a ID on that Hutt. Though it takes some time the Droid finds a ID but its very shocking to Darlana when he reads it. Darlana waving the ancient hutt over, clearing many of the other hutts out of the way to allow the elder to come sit near the Lords throne. Cerebra glances around the headquarters with some pleasure. With a Force Pike crooked in his elbow, he slithers lithely across the busy floor of the Supreme Boss's chambers, disdaining to look upon the lesser Hutts who are ordered away. Coming before Darlana, Cerebra bows subtly. "Dringa nai, doma Darlana," he rumbles. "Nee talla treega?" Greetings, Great Darlana. You have summoned me? Darlana looking oddly at this elder Hutt not entirely sure what to say. "Brother Cerebra this is a very unexpected suprise to see you here, according to the records left to me by the former Hutt Supreme Bosses you were imprisoned, as part of the peace treaty with the Repulbic a long time ago...though it is always pleasent to see a fellow Elder Hutt what are you doing out?" The corpulent Hutt waves a hand dismissively, and chortles deep and low. "Dreega jedda doonda!" Cerebra bellows, "Ne tappa mo dinta. Dringa stabbo nadda heeda: Dragoo, bo Okranoo. Do tappa moda tinga reeda. Seeda doonta." As if you do not know! I am sure you had something to do with my parole. But I have had many visitors of late: Dragen and Okran. They have been trying to bargain with me. We have much to discuss. That said, the great Hutt settles down near the throne, coiling his tail about him. Darlana hearing the name Dragen a deep anger comes upon his face. Several of his slave girls standing behind him take a few steps back for caution. Darlana putting his pipe down and glancing back at Cerebra. "For legal reasons I have no idea what you mean brother Hutt but your parole is a very welcome thing, with these turbulant times for our family. Which Nash is one of our greatest causes of, I hope he didnt pursaude you so easily of anything as he did Brothers Bubla and Lolinar. It was very unpleasent when I had to force those two into permant retirement for their dealings with that mongral human." "What exactly did these two want from you brother?" Cerebra looks shrewdly towards Darlana, and leans back against the throne, unafraid. "Trindo needa jetta to bigga, Darlana Doo," the Hutt rumbles softly, "Trogdo mida. Neesha teebo Dragoo, lo neeba nie Okranoo toda. Sneeda deeto tobo nala, harda needa doonta. Shama do naga, leeda trobo meeda tee. Do rappa no baddaa: shama gooloo to leebo." I am not unsubtle or unwise, Baron Darlana. The contrary. Dragen came to me trying to employ me, and Okran wished for council on how Bespin could remain neutral. I parlayed with the former, making vague suggestions and feeling him out. The latter this I offered: that my armies could occupy Bespin for him to provide security. Here the Hutt pauses, and grins wryly, "Dragoo tada needo. Po meeda dinda doda. Jedda tompo Kesseloonti. Sheema todo greeda ninda." Dragen is a fool who trusts me. I have suggested that I serve him by appearing to oppose him. That way I can operate without drawing the Republic's attention. But this is just a ruse for Kessel. He does not wish to control it and he will give it to me, I think. Darlana shaking and lowering his head mumbling to himself "Oh that annoying little ape creature." Looking back at Cerebre in the eyes. "Now brother I know it has been a long time since you were put into captivity, but you need to understand first and formost things have changed since your days. Open war with the Republic or even the Blacks is no longer capable of happening by the Hutts. The once great Hutt Empire that ruled the Rim is gone, petty infighting and foolish gambits for power through military force have failed. Though your suggestion to make Bepin a protectoret for a certian price is a very wise move. Involvement that could compromise out outward Neutral nature could endanger all we have...for now." "Dragen will be delt with very shortly, remember this cease fire is very tenuous anything could set it off. Any military leader such as yourself knows, dont try to fight both your enemies...make them fight eachother, then take the last one standing down while he is still weakened. Kessel must be returned to hutt space, it is the cornerstone of our nation. Its lose have crippled us severely, though his I doubt strongly that Ape will give up Kessel so redily. My spies tell me his rellying on it as his main source of income since he has pilaged every world he rules. Instead a more devious plan is in the works to remove...but brother it will need a scalpules touch not a vibroaxe." "Chabba needa die?" Cerebra asks shortly. He chews over the Supreme Boss's words and grumbles softly, "Needa toda. Shama mo gabba needa doonta. Sheema deenta lobo Kesseloonti. Jeeba toba grath, needa tillda. Ninda motto sheeba Mantellooni." What do you propose? War is profit. We need not worry about the Blacks. If they give Kessel to us even in token it will be to our advantage. Once the cease-fire is over, our enemies will be distracted with each other. We will even be able to take Ord Mantell. Darlana the Hutt says, "I have Dragen already set to fall, the majority of those within his ranks are in my sted. The leadership within the blacks is entirely under Nash, he is to affraid of losing power to share it, this leaves them very vaunbrable. If Dragen was to die the blacks would disintigrate into in fighting, with maybe only Ephumie Bellamy to retain any control but that would be over only Paxo and a fraction of the Black Military. The regaining of Kessel and the fortifying of our boarders is the primary concern right now. Anything that can be done to accomplish that while maintaning the image of the Hutts Neutrality is esentail." "Then there is the issue of those within the republic who might make an issue out of your return to the galactic scene. I have some friends in the Republic I will put to work ensuring that that will not be a problem. Though I must ask, since you have been incaricrated I know you have maintained some sizeable forces in reserve...what do you have available to you?"" "Chabba Broota Zergata needa choma: oonta Trada, lo Tinda coodata," Cerebra says simply. He rolls himself slightly to one side, and regards Darlana with his wide, staring eye. My Brood of Zergata has been reinforced: I have a Legion, and two hundred elite soldiers. "Cho meega dota seeda, Darlana," he adds. We are at your service of course, Darlana. Darlana nodding happy to hear this. "Here is what I want you to do Cerebra...I want you to keep Dragen thinking you are secretly for him as to help obtain kessel and prepare for securing it. Upon its reclaiming I will dispact to you military equipment and troops to help renforce the system. As for Dragen I have my own plan that will have him delt away with shortly." "Once Kessel and Dragen is dealt with then we can finally begin our greatest endevor. Reunifying the Hutt Nation once more and reclaiming the Rim for our own and for the glory of the family." Cerebra bows his head at this, "Chooba nie, needa Darlana Doo." I will also invest in troops and equipment, Baron Darlana. The Hutt turns and grabs a truffle-frog from a nearby dish, gobbling it down. He licks his lips with a fetid purple tongue. "Needa treego?" Is there any other way I may serve you? "As for now Cerebra I just want you to keep Dragen misinformed, and enjoy your recent release but not too much. Try not to draw too much attention to yourself. Then when we are stronger and more prepared we shall strike at our enemies. For one day the Hutts will be finally recognized as the gods we are, and make those humans kneel before us." "Until then welcome back brother Cerebra, and welcome to a new dawning of the Hutt Empire." Cerebra the Hutt bows formally at Darlana's words, and then slithers his way through the crowds to the exit. Category:February 2008 RP Logs